Winter Promise
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U.A. - Shhh, pasara, cuando llegue el invierno todo tu dolor se irá, lo prometo - susurro intentando que dejara de llorar... - Los copos de nieve son hermosos; como tú, son puros - murmuro sintiendola dormirse poco a poco... era una promesa de invierno salvarla, lo haría costara lo que costara...
1. Preludio

**N/a**

**Primero que nada dire que este Fic esta dedicado al amor de mi vida que es; Alice Taisho Gremory. Espero realmente te guste, es una dedicación muy especial para ti, para que me sigas amando como yo te amo. Espero el apoyo de todas realmente.**

**Solo aclarare que es un tema muy delicado del que tratare en esto y espero sinceramente que entiendan el punto de vista, si las llego a ofender pido disculpas de ante mano aunque espero que no sea así. Las personalidades de los personajes seran demasiado cambiantes, un poco más la de Ino así que espero la entiendan y le tengan paciencia en la historia. Sera un universo alterno. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Espero les guste sinceramente.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Formar una familia, suponía que era el sueño de toda mujer hasta que la conocio... - Shhh, pasara, cuando llegue el invierno todo tu dolor se irá, lo prometo - susurro intentando que dejara de llorar... en un año muchas cosas pueden cambiar y él esperaba que cambiara su actitud... era una flor marchita que aún tenía salvación... - Nunca he visto la nieve, ¿me llevaras a verla? - pregunto mientras rozaba con su nariz su mejilla... - Los copos de nieve son hermosos; como tú, son puros - murmuro sintiendola dormirse poco a poco... era una promesa de invierno salvarla, lo haría costara lo que costara...

* * *

**Winter Promise  
**

**Preludio**

La sangre se deslizaba por sus muslos, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos pero no se movía de donde se encontraba, la fría cama de metal solo le recordaba en donde estaba, en una clínica clandestina llevada a la fuerza por su padre y novio, las dos personas que debían cuidarla la habían lastimado de una manera que era por demás inhumana.

Escucho los golpes de los aparatos quírurgicos pero no se movio ni un ápice de su lugar sintiendo el nudo en la garganta, el corazón adolorido y por demás un dolor abobinable instalado en el vientre — Tienes que levantarte Ino, es hora de ir a casa —la gruesa voz de su padre se escucho en toda la estancia como un recordatorio de lo que recientemente había sucedido... un aborto ilegal.

Itento tomar asiento sobre aquella cama que se asimilaba a la usada para los cadáveres pero fallo en el intento cuando un dolor la recorrio de pies a cabeza que se transformo en un grito de dolor, antes de procesar algo más la mano de la persona que debía amarla con infinidad se estrello en su mejilla derecha sumándole más dolor del que ya había soportado, el haber sido obligada a abortar a su bebé, a la criaturita que iba a amar con cada fibra de su ser era una huella que jamás se iba a borrar... jamás.

— Guarda silencio y levanta, no tengo todo el maldito día —siseo tirando de su brazo con brusquedad para jalarla de las piernas y levantarla, se sostuvo de la mesa para no caer, a su padre parecía no importarle en lo absoluto si estaba bien, si necesitaba reposar porque comenzo a jalarla hasta la puerta donde se encontro con él, con la persona que por desgracia amaba, a sus 16 años había quedado embarazada, a sus 16 años había conocido el amor, a sus 16 años se le había caído la venda de los ojos de que su padre era una buena persona.

A sus 16 años había sido obligada a abortar a la personita que más deseaba cualquier mujer... un quejido broto de sus labios cuando el puño de Kankuro se impacto en su mejilla, podía sentir la sangre corriendo por su labio, quiza un moretón estaría más tarde recordandole que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, que se había enamorado de una persona que era exactamente como su progenitor.

— Escucha muy bien Ino, vuelves a quedar embarazada y la próxima vez sere yo mismo quien mate a esa cosa —le gruño este mientras tomaba su mentón con demasiada fuerza causando un quejido de dolor, aún se sentía un poco anestesiada así que solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza para ser arrastrada por su novio que sin medir su fuerza apreto demasiado su muñeca... bonita vida llevaba.

* * *

Rió ante las tonterías de sus amigos que solo lo golpeaban en la espalda como si fuera una celebridad o algo así, el que fuera el heredero de un emporio no quería decir nada cuando había decidido por su propio pie ser psicológo — ¡Y con ustedes el stripper del año! —grito Tenten con una enorme sonrisa señalandolo, estaban locos si creían que iba a levantarse y bailar como lo habían hecho los demás, en lo absoluto.

Contaba con 17 años pero era un genio en su totalidad por esa simple razón ahora se encontraba en su segundo año de universidad estudiando con sus amigos de toda la vida — No pienso subir Tenten, busca otro experimento —sus amigos tan solo rodaron los ojos continuaron jugueteando mientras Sasuke tan solo terminaba de leer un libro, al menos su casi hermano era normal y no como los demás.

— Mañana son las primeras prácticas, ¿estás nervioso? —le pregunto Gaara, negó con la cabeza, mañana viajarían al hospital central para conocer a algunos pacientes con transtornos psicológicos, él sinceramente no sabía que desencadenaba los "problemas" de esas personas pero suponía que era algún trauma demasiado fuerte, la sola idea de que alguien lastimara cruelmente a un ser humano le parecía retorcida.

No podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacerle daño a alguien más aunque los asesinatos y esas cosas confirmaban los contrario — Solo quiero ayudar a las personas Gaara, si logro hacer que alguien deje atrás el pasado con las malas experiencias y aprenda a vivir un presente mejor me dare por satisfecho **—**le aseguro a su amigo pelirrojo que solo asintió escuchando la música con la que bailaba Sai.

— Eso me recuerda, ¿qué has sabido de tu hermano Kankuro? —el mayor de los Sabaku era un maldito en todo el sentido de la palabra por dos sencillas razones, la primera era que disfrutaba de despilfarrar el dinero que sus padres fallecidos le habían dejado de herencia lo que quería decir que era buscado por sus deudores que tan solo querían su cabeza.

La segunda razón era ser demasiado mujeriego, el castaño lo catalogaba como que tenía demasiado amor para dar pero era una mentira, solo quería disfrutar de los placeres de la carne con cualquier mujer en cualquier sitio — No tenemos noticias, lo último que sabemos es que estaba saliendo con una chica dos años menor... siento lástima por la misma —eso último lo susurro su amigo con un poco de compasión.

Kankuro no era bueno en ningún sentido, sus hermanos lo estaban buscando para que fuera a la cárcel puesto que había robado la parte de la herencia que les correspondía además de haber violado a dos menores de edad, no era una manzana buena el chico, sin embargo, si lo que su amigo decía de la nueva víctima entonces él también sentía lástima por esta... sinceramente la compadecía aunque no la conocía.

* * *

Los golpes llegaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, intento detener a Kankuro pero este parecía fuera de sí — ¡B-Basta Kankuro! ¡K-Kankuro! - le grito a este que de inmediato se detuvo para ver como la había dejado, probablemnte con moretones en el abdomen, en el rostro, una ceja partida o un labio en el mejor de los casos, quiza una costilla lastimada... era demasiado lo que vivía.

La nieve caía afuera y ella solo intentaba alejar la idea de suicidio de su mente, no quería vivir así, no podía, tan solo habían pasado dos meses de que la hubieran obligado a abortar, a pesar de que el médico clandestino les había dicho que necesitaba reposo, medicinas y demasiados cuidados, esos dos la trataban como una esclava sino es que peor en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— Ino, Ino... lo siento, perdón —no, ya no podía escuchar sus tontas disculpas cuando estaba más que claro que este no la amaba, ni siquiera la quería pero bien que podía abusar de su persona cada que le viniera en gana, el castaño respiro cerca de su rostro y se quejo, no quería que la tocara, ya no, aún seguía sin entender como es que su padre hacía ruidos sordos a lo que sucedía en su habitación, a sus gritos más que nada.

— A-A-Alejáte... por favor vete —le pidio casi con miedo en la voz, el ruido de la cama se hizo escuchar, después pasos y después silencio, estaba sola de nueva cuenta o eso creía porque entonces sus sentidos se alarmaron cuando escucho el pestillo de la puerta, deseaba que su madre estuviera ahí para decirle que el monstruo no se la comería o que las pesadillas se irían si rociaba un poco de canela en las sábanas.

Desearía que le dijera que papá era un caballero y que la salvaría de todo lo malo pero su madre estaba muerta desde que tenía seis años, se quejo en voz alta al sentir las manos de Kankuro pasar por su cuerpo importandole poco si estaba adolorida o si sangraba, ahí iban de nuevo esos abusos que por más que intentaba detener volvían con más fuerza en forma de golpes así que solo le quedaba rendirse, solo eso.

— Shhh, quédate quieta Ino —su voz la hizo revolverse en la cama... lo último que sintió fueron besos en su cuello mientras pensaba que quiza la idea de acabar con su vida no era tan mala idea.

* * *

La nieve estaba cayendo con más fuerza en las avenidas principales, sus amigos reían mientras festejaban que los exámenes que eran en un solo día para aprobar a lo mejor de lo mejor hubieran terminado, veía a las personas pasar felices mientras difrutaban del invierno cuando alguien choco contra él, cayo al suelo gimiendo al sentir lo frío de la nieve.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Oh mi Dios, ¿estás bien?! - escucho los gritos de Temari pero él solo miro hacía su derecha encontrandose con cabellos rubios que estaban levemente teñidos en sangre, un cuerpo demasiado esbelto casi rayando en esqueleto, no demasiado exagerado pero si, aquella mujer usaba tan solo un camisón, ¡un camisón en invierno!, la misma se levanto como un zombie y se alejo corriendo con más fuerza, algo le decía que esa chica terminaría tirada en un puente o algo así.

— ¿Estás bien? Esa tipa esta loca —se quejo Karin y solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba en pie con ayuda de sus amigos que esperaban a que dijera que estaba bien puesto que parecía perdido pero no estaba perdido, sino que solo se había perdido en la inocencia que esa rubia destilaba en cada poro de su cuerpo.

— Estoy bien —aseguro a sus amigos mientras su mirada viajaba hacía las calles por donde esta se hubiera perdido... ¿qué era esa sensación?, varios copos de nieve cayeron frente a sus ojos y sonrió... el invierno le había dado una razón más para seguir su meta de ser psicológo.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Espero realmente me apoyen.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo I

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Winter Promise  
**

**Capítulo I  
**

Su puerta se abrio dejando ver a Konohamaru que le sonreía con ternura infinita, ese niño era su mundo al igual que Hinata, Hanabi e incluso Sasuke, los cuatro eran de verdad personas que agradecía conocer, sentía su cuerpo ligeramente adolorido pero era por las medicinas, si se quejaba lo más probable era que el Uchiha le dijera unas tres verdades como siempre y la verdad es que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo escuchar sus sermones aunque eso demostraba que de verdad era importante para este.

— Hanabi preparo la comida así que espero de verdad te guste Ino-san —apesar de conocerla de años no dejaba de llamarla de esa manera pero de verdad le encantaba como le decía, era un buen niño así que con el asunto no había problemas, el pelimarrón acomodo con cuidado la mesita sobre sus piernas dejando ver la deliciosa comida.

— Siempre me ha gustado su comida Konohamaru —se quejo con un leve puchero viendo como este tan solo soltaba una afable risa, igual que ella en algún momento ese pequeño niño había sufrido demasiado, sin embargo, el Uchiha lo había salvado, en pocas palabras la persona delante suyo era el protegido del azabache.

— Lo sé pero me encanta como refunfuña cuando le hago bromas diciendole que no te gusta —se sincero este causando una ligera risa de su parte, la verdad es que estaba comiendo demasiado puesto que estaba embarazada pero la verdad es que no deseaba demasiado a ese bebé por ser de quien era; Kankuro.

— No seas malo con ella, aunque la ames se nota que le molesta el hecho de que le mientas —este asintió algo levemente sonrojado por haber sido regañado por lo que le alboroto el cabello para sonreirle intentando que quitara esa cara, acaricio su vientre de tres meses y sintió que lloraría, era una mala persona por no querer a alguien de su propia sangre... no quería ser mala con su niño o niña, era lo que menos deseaba.

* * *

Cerro la puerta detrás de si mientras suspiraba, esa terapia no había sido para nada sencilla, sentía que las piernas le dolían además que su cabeza en cualquier momento le iba a explotar — ¡Naruto! —giro la cabeza para ver a Karin, su prima, que venía corriendo por los pasillos demasiado agitada, parecía feliz pero al mismo tiempo contrariada.

La pelirroja se detuvo a su lado jadeando, al parecer había corrido demasiado — S-Sasuke... S-Sasuke esta aquí —abrio ligeramente los ojos al escuchar aquello, no veía a su amigo desde hace siete años, en cuanto el azabache cumplio los 18 no volvio a cruzar con él, por supuesto que intento contactarlo, sin embargo, entre la escuela y su familia no logro hacerlo para nada.

— ¿Dónde? —esta le señalo el pasillo para comenzar a correr así que la siguio, en su momento el Uchiha había sido su hermano, pero después de que se fuera se dio cuenta de que para este su amistad no había valido lo suficiente por lo que desistio de su búsqueda, al parecer el hecho de contarse todo había quedado en el olvido, incluso podía decir que comenzo a odiarlo por dejarlo de lado.

Bajaron escaleras ante las miradas curiososas de las personas al igual que la de los médicos, le dio lo mismo puesto que quería comprobar con sus propios ojos si era cierto que el gran Uchiha Sasuke se había dignado a aparecer de nueva cuenta no precisamente en sus vidas pero si en un lugar público, finalmente se detuvieron en recepción y pensó que estaba viendo un fantasma puesto que la persona que estaba más allá si era su amigo pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Ese no podía ser Sasuke quien siempre vestía decente, no es que no lo hiciera en ese momento pero verlo vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados a su cuerpo además de una camisa blanca de manga corta y chaqueta de cuero era de otro mundo, antes de darse cuenta se acerco a este pero se quedo en su lugar cuando vio a una mujer rubia caminando hacía este, denotaba un ligero vientre abultado, ¿eran algo esos dos?.

Su sorpresa crecio cuando su ex amigo corrio a ayudarla con una leve sonrisa, él no sonreía para nada, en lo absoluto — Sasuke —lo llamo importandole poco si montaba una escena, este ladeo la cabeza y abrio ligeramente los ojos al verlo pero sonrió como en aquellos tiempos — Dobe —contesto este provocando que la ira creciera en su interior... siempre había detestado que lo llamara de esa manera.

* * *

No estaba en sus planes de ese día reencontrarse con un viejo amigo, un amigo que siempre fue su hermano, sin embargo, desde los 18 años que no lo veía, no después de que Naruto le dijera a Gaara que no eran ni siquiera amigos, que ni siquiera podía llamarlo hermano cuando no era una buena persona por solo el hecho de que su familia era un caos.

Jamás se lo había esperado de él la verdad pero al parecer las personas no siempre son como uno cree — ¿Lo conoces? —miro a Ino que se veía un poco mejor pero no lo suficiente la verdad, asintió con la cabeza ante su cuestionamiento mientras la sostenía con fuerza en sus brazos, si algo le pasaba Hinata lo iba a golpear y quería evitarse eso.

Naruto se acerco rabioso pero no entendía el porque de su actitud — Apareces después de siete años teme y encima en el hospital en el que trabajo, ¿a qué estás jugando? —no se esperaba para nada un recibimiento de esa manera de su amigo que vestía como todo un profesional cuando él vestía como un adolescente, de hecho vestía así pero por razones personales en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— ¿A qué debo este recibimiento dobe? —pregunto de mala manera asegurandose de que la rubia no cayera por lo débil que estaba, Ino era un pilar escencial en su vida aunque esta no estuviera enterada de ello, quiza más adelante tendría el valor de decirle que eran... medios hermanos, quiza más adelante pudiera decirselo pero por el momento no podía hacerlo, no en el estado en la que esta se encontraba.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Lárgate como lo hiciste hace tiempo, me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba —le espeto el rubio y él solo lo miro incrédulo, es decir, el ojiazul había dejado bien en claro que para nada eran amigos, el mismo Sabaku se lo había confirmado con palabras crueles.

— ¿Y tú no hiciste lo mismo conmigo? No estoy aquí por ti, si por mí fuera nunca más me reencontraría con alguien como tú pero da la tremenda casualidad de que esta mujer a mi lado tiene asuntos en este hospital, no te creas tan importante Namikaze —siseo comenzando a alejarse de este ante la mirada atónita de Ino pero después le explicaría, por el momento necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que representaba su amigo... no quería volver a tener pesadillas.

* * *

— ¡Hinata-neesan! —sonrió al escuchar el grito de su hermana, intento levantarse de la cama pero fallo en el intento, un quejido salio de sus labios al caer al suelo, sus defensas aún no estaban estabilizadas así que no podía hacer demasiado esfuerzo pero ya lo había hecho, Sasuke la iba a regañar en cuanto llegara.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a su pequeña hermana junto con Konohamaru, esta al verla en el suelo abrio los ojos corriendo a socorrerla, se sostuvo de su hombro mientras el pelimarrón la ayudaba a subirse a la cama, les sonrió intentando que no doliera pero le era inevitable, con la única persona que podía sonreir sin que doliera era con el Uchiha... con la persona que amaba como a nadie.

— No deberías levantarte sola, si Sasuke-san se entera te matara —le sentencio su pequeña hermana así que solo le sonrió para restarle importancia al asunto, no era necesaria demasiada seriedad para el asunto de su salud o al menos así lo tomaba ella, a pesar de tener 24 años, exactamente la misma edad que Ino, todo mundo pensaba que seguía siendo una niña y por esa sencilla razón la cuidaban como a una bebé, estaba cansada de ello.

— No fue para tanto Hanabi, no exageres, estoy bien —aseguro a la pelimarrón que tan solo hizo un puchero descontenta, aquello solo la hizo sonreir más fuerte hasta que exploto en suaves risas, incluso después de todo lo sufrido aún encontraba motivos para sonreir como lo hacía... aún encontraba motivos para vivir después de tanto dolor.

* * *

— Oí que te encontraste con el Uchiha —gruño al pelirrojo ante el nombramiento del azabache, no estaba resentido ni nada ante su partida pero si dolido, dolido porque lo hubiera dejado cuando a su madre le dio por comenzar a acostarse con cualquier sujeto, dolido porque lo dejo cuando su padre comenzo a golpear a la misma, dolido porque lo hubiera dejado tan solo.

Dio un suspiro mientras colocaba el expediente de aquella rubia en su escritorio, en cuanto su ex amigo se hubiera marchado comenzo con sus investigaciones por supuesto ya que en verdad se sentía curioso por el hecho de que se preocupara por alguien más que no fuera él mismo, si siempre había sido egoísta era por eso que se sorprendía de que fuera atento con alguien más y mucho más con una mujer, le dolía la cabeza y aún tenía que llegar a casa para cocinar puesto que era su turno como decía su novia Temari.

— Ni lo menciones, sin embargo, fue interesante por la sencilla razón de que mi nueva paciente es una conocida suya o su novia, quien sabe —le extendio el expediente al de ojos aguamarina que abrio los ojos al ver el historial de la chica, seguía sin entender como es que alguien era capaz de hacerle daño a un simple ser no nacido, en su casa, un bebé, contaba que aquella rubia había abortado tres veces a un ser inocente y ahora que venían los cargos de conciencia era cuando quería tratamiento.

En todo el sentido de la palabra era una enferma, claro que no podía expresarse así de la misma pero es que eso era, no le apetecía para nada tener que tratarla pero era su deber, sin embargo, no estaba demasiado contento con la idea puesto que no entendía como una persona podía hacer eso y encima tres veces, eso era no tener conciencia, no quería cuidarla ni nada pero era su deber, su deber era intentar que los pacientes mejoraran sin quejarse pero a lo largo de los años había cambiado de idea; aquellas personas con problemas mentales eran de esa manera por la razón de que ellos mismos en ocasiones se causaban ese dolor.

Claro que había casos extremos como que otras personas lastimaban a los "pacientes", eso si lo entendía, pero cuando veía la normalidad con la que esos pacientes se hacían daño a sí mismos, incluso enclaustrandose en sí todo cambiaba en su mundo, Karin le decía que había perdido el toque de ser psicológo y quiza era así... hace mucho tiempo había perdido la fe en su profesión.

* * *

— No estes nerviosa, estare afuera, ¿de acuerdo?, llamare a Hinata para ver como esta, sabes que ella te apoya, todo estara bien —sonrió un poco ante las palabras de Sasuke pero no se sentía del todo segura de estar con un nuevo médico, con un nuevo psicológo, lo que menos deseaba es que este se dejara llevar por las mentiras que se decían en su expediente.

Su padre se había esfumado de su vida después de su primer aborto, en los otros dos Kankuro la acusaba a ella de todo, al final las autoridades la culparon a ella de matar al feto, no era su culpa pero nadie creía en ella, nadie excepto esas cuatro personas con las que convivía, esas personas si creían en ella, no deseaba que nadie le dijera que era una mala persona y que de ahí venía su bipolaridad, su automutilación y su automedicación, solo por tener sentimientos de culpa; remordimientos en pocas palabras.

— No me dejes sola —le súplico al azabache que le regalo una hermosa sonrisa para después besar su frente, lo vio salir y el miedo se apodero de ella, lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien más la señalara como la mala del cuento... exactamente después de cinco minutos la puerta se abrio y entonces lo conocio, a la nueva persona que quiza la señalaría o que quiza la salvaría.

Lo reconocio de inmediato, era aquel raro amigo de Sasuke, el cual por cierto aún no le decía el porque de esa breve discusión, este poso sus ojos azules sobre su persona y se sintió desnuda en todo el sentido de la palabra, no le gustaba como la estaba escaneando, bajo la mirada mordiendose el labio sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerados.

— Dime ahora mismo que tú no hiciste nada de lo que dice aquí —levanto la cabeza de golpe al escuchar aquello, ¿le creía?, ¿no era como los demás?, noto que el rubio que sería su médico la miraba con un leve toque de desesperación, algo que nunca había visto en sus médicos, lo que siempre veía era seriedad, frialdad hacía su persona.

— Y-Yo no tengo nada que ver —aseguro con convicción, antes de darse cuenta este acorto las distancias entre sus cuerpos y la abrazo, se sorprendio ante aquella muestra de afecto, a parte de las cuatro personas con las que vivía nadie la había abrazado... las lágrimas salieron ante la cálidez de ese toque y por un momento sintio una paz que no sentía desde los 16 años, por una vez en su vida no se sentía tan... fría.

* * *

No había manera, no había manera alguna en la que esa persona a la cual estaba abrazando en esos momentos fuera una mala persona, Dios, que estúpido había sido al juzgarla primero, esa rubia no era como pensaba, la manera en la cual estaba llorando en esos momentos solo le confirmaba lo que ya sabía... no era culpable de nada de lo que se decía.

En cuanto había entrado por esa puerta lo noto, noto en sus ojos una pureza que no había visto en ningunos, noto la manera en la cual se aferraba a su vientre, como si en cualquier momento alguien le fuera a hacer daño al feto, noto la manera en la que tenía las heridas en sus brazos, cicatrices más que nada, eso no se lo había hecho ella misma, para nada, una persona con esa pureza no sería capaz de lastimarse.

Tenía un aura que destilaba inocencia en todo el sentido de la palabra, aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos rubios y noto que olía delicioso, destilaba un aroma a fresas combinado con canela, una escencia única que logro apretarle el corazón, le daba lo mismo si era novia de Sasuke o no porque no podía dejar de abrazarla, no podía apartarse de su lado sin sentir que se iba a quedar vacío en cuanto lo hiciera, sin embargo, no sería bueno si alguien los descubriera de esa manera tan íntima.

Se separo de esta acomodando su bata viendo un sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer que bajo la mirada mientras se mordía el labio — Namikaze Naruto, tu psicológo —se presento con una radiante sonrisa viendo como esta alzaba de golpe la cabeza para poder verlo, una tímida sonrisa surco su rostro y se sintió enternecido por una persona después de tanto tiempo.

— Y-Yamanaka I-Ino, el gusto es mío —saludo la rubia aceptando la mano que extendía, una caricia suave, gentil, inocente, de pronto sintió como si tuviera que salvarla del hoyo en el cual se había metido sola por que su expediente decía que consumía calmantes de una manera casi desquiciada, con el embarazo que tenía no había manera en la cual eso fuera bueno, para nada, tenía que darse prisa para que esta dejara de consumirlos.

— Primero que nada quiero escuchar tu historia —pidio con seguridad viendo crecer un brillo único en esos ojos azules que comenzaron a gustarle de una manera algo preocupante, siempre había sido un psicológo puramente profesional, es decir, se guíaba por el expediente del paciente, miraba su comportamiento, daba su diagnóstico pero en ese momento no quería hacer para nada eso, en ese momento quería saber la verdadera historia de alguien, quería y necesitaba más que nada salvar a la persona delante de él con desesperación... había recobrado la fe en su profesión en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

Se sorprendio cuando vio salir a Naruto de la habitación de Ino, ya sabía que sucedía, se encamino de prisa hasta donde este para que se detuviera, el rubio lo miro con los ojos levemente brillosos, ¿había llorado?, se preocupo por la rubia así que intento entrar pero este lo detuvo por el brazo negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con ella? —se sorprendio por la pregunta, si era como los otros idiotas que la señalaban con el dedo su puño iba a estar en su cara en menos de cinco segundos, así de sencillo y hablaba muy en serio.

— Vive conmigo, es mi amiga —no podía decirle a este la verdad para nada, Naruto parecía aliviado pero no entendía porque diablos, pensaba preguntarle algo pero el ojiazul solo bajo la mirada mordiendo un poco su labio, pocas veces había visto esa mueca y siempre era cuando... estaba arrepentido.

— Siento haber sido un idiota contigo hace unos momentos, me disculpo —una sonrisa altanera aparecio en sus labios al escuchar aquello, siempre lo había considerado su hermano, Hinata siempre decía que quiza había sido un malentendido, la idea en esos momentos no le parecía demasiado descabellada la verdad.

— Toma un café conmigo —no era una pregunta, solo dio media vuelta viendo como este comenzaba a caminar a su lado en completo silencio... irónico que en el hospital en el cual hubiera vivido cosas desgarradoras pudiera recuperar una de las amistades más entrañables de su adolescencia.

* * *

**N/A**


	3. Capítulo II

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Winter Promise  
**

**Capítulo II  
**

El silencio reinaba por completo en la mesa donde ambos se encontraban — Si tienes algo que preguntar, solo hazlo —le indico Sasuke mientras se acomodaba en su asiento mirandolo con firmeza, nunca le había gustado la manera en la cual parecía tan ajeno a todo, es decir, parecía como si nada le pudiera afectar así que en verdad se preguntaba que relación tenía con la rubia que seguro ya estaba durmiendo en su habitación.

— Cambiaste mucho Sasuke... si antes eras frío siento que lo eres mucho más ahora —se sincero con su amigo que tan solo encarno una ceja, no le gustaba para nada que lo mirara como si fuera un estúpido porque no lo era — Tuve que cambiar con todo lo que viví, no se cuales son tus motivos para hablarme pero no tengo intención alguna de volver a ser tu amigo —aseguro el de mirada ónix con una expresión cien por ciento seria.

No le sorprendio en lo absoluto aquel comentario pero si le llamo la atención el hecho de que dijera lo primero, que él estuviera enterado los Uchiha no habían pasado por nada, al menos eso le había comentado su padre quien era demasiado cercano a estos, fue por él por quien se entero que Sasuke se había marchado un tiempo al extranjero así que sinceramente no entendía de que diablos hablaba.

— ¿Todo lo que viviste? Te fuiste al extranjero desde los dieciocho, no creo que tuvieras problemas —Sasuke lo miro con una ceja encarnada y una clara expresión de confusión, al parecer su amigo no tenía ni idea de que hablaba pero eso no podía ser cierto, es decir, puedo que ya no lo conociera como antes pero aún conocía sus expresiones y sabía por la misma que no tenía ni idea de nada.

— He estado todo el tiempo en casa dobe, jamás me fui al extranjero, ¿quién te dijo eso? —su tono de voz quería decir que quería a esa persona y la iba a tener, lo miro serio no procesando la idea de que su padre le había mentido... ¿en qué más estaba mal informado?.

* * *

La enfermera salio así que bajo con cuidado tomando su teléfono, quería ir a casa cuanto antes, Sasuke tenía que llevarla, se sintio un poco mareada así que se sostuvo de los bordes de la cama sintiendo un leve dolor en el vientre, nada malo por lo que le decían los médicos, era como si el bebé pateara, debería sentirse feliz pero no lo estaba del todo, no podía estarlo del todo y eso solo la hacía sentirse mala persona, era mala persona.

Mando un mensaje al azabache mientras tomaba el abrigo en sus manos, su nuevo psicológo le había dado indicaciones de cuando serían sus seciones así que por ese día habían terminado, se recosto en la cama cerrando un momento los ojos, recuerdos vagos acudieron a su mente, las maneras en las que Kankuro abosaba de su cuerpo, todas aquellas huellas aún existían en su cuerpo y dudaba que alguna vez dejaran de existir.

La puerta se abrio y miro a Sasuke que le sonreía con calma, este se acerco y entonces lo vio, la persona que la ayudaría con sus desordenes mentales como lo llamaban en Trabajo Social, era consciente de que si no había una hoja que dijera que estaba bien de la cabeza su hija o hijo serían dado en adopción en cuanto nacieran, no quería eso, no por ser hijo de Kankuro tenía que sufrir, no lo iba a permitir en lo absoluto.

— ¿Te sientes cansada? —pregunto el azabache mientras acomodaba sobre su cuerpo un abrigo, se sentía cálido el mismo, más que nunca necesitaba algo de cálidez en su vida, miro al rubio que solo la miraba detenidamente, su mirada la hacía sentirse demasiado intimidada por mucho que quisiera decir que no era así aunque era algo más también, le parecía indescifrable lo que sentía cuando este la miraba.

— No, solo quiero ir a casa, necesito descansar —le contesto al de mirada ónix que asintió para pasar una de sus manos por su espalda y otra por sus piernas, se aferro a su cuello aspirando el aroma que siempre la tranquilizaba, siempre le estaría eternamente por salvarla de las manos de su padre y de Kankuro, era algo que nunca le iba a pode pagar a Sasuke en definitiva el haberla rescatado de ese infierno en el que había estado viviendo.

— Estarás en casa dentro de nada —aseguro este sosteniendola con fuerza para que no se cayera o algo peor, noto el desconcierto en la mirada de su nuevo médico pero el azabache solo paso por este, continuo su camino sin mirar atrás aunque no le gusto para nada esa sensación de que quería volver a estar a solas con Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

Intentaba por todos los medios no gritarle a Hanabi que parecía a punto de derramar leche sobre toda la mesa y Sasuke los regañaría, no le apetecía quedar como un niño pequeño ante su guardián — Hanabi-chan deja eso ya —le pidio a la pequeña ojiluna que lo ignoro para seguir haciendo aquello, le dolía un poco la cabeza y no quería comenzar a gritarle en lo absoluto, eso no estaba en sus planes hablando en serio.

La ojiluna ladeo la cabeza para verlo con una ceja encarnada, sabía que estaba intentando cocinar pero sabía que nada bueno saldría por la sencilla razón de que la mente de su novia estaba demasiado lejos en ese momento, sabía en que estaba pensando y por mucho que quisiera ayudarla no podía, porque el sentimiento de culpa que sentía solo ella podía desaparecerlo y solo le quedaba esperar por ese día, solo esperar.

— Estoy cocinando, no estoy haciendo nada malo —le espeto subiendo un poco el tono de voz, se avecinaba una pelea, lo sabía y presentía demasiado bien así que solo tenía que girar, salir de la habitación más que nada pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque estaba cansado de Hanabi, últimamente parecía más perdida y no sabía como ayudarla, no tenía en claro como ayudarla si la misma no se dejaba ayudar, si se encerraba en su propio mundo.

— Primero, no me hables así que te estoy hablando bien, segundo, no, no estas cocinando, estas intentando hacerlo así que hazme el favor de decirme en que estas pensando, no puedo ayudarte sino me dejas —aseguro viendo como los hermosos ojos luna que poseía se nublaban un poco pero después se volvían fríos, casi siempre era así pero ahora era todo el tiempo, antes veía amor hacía él que era su novio pero ahora no veía nada.

— ¿Quién dijo qué necesito tu ayuda? Deja de hacerlo y mejor lárgate, ¡desaparece de mi vida, hazme un favor como a tus padres y lárgate! —se quedo pasmado ante su respuesta, jamás le había hablado así, es más, nunca se atrevería a decirle algo como aquello sabiendo su historia, definitivamente algo estaba pasando pero no sabía que y solo eso lo estaba lastimando de paso a él, no quería pelear con Hanabi por nada del mundo.

— Bien, me voy —y dicho esto dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina comenzando a caminar con dirección a su habitación, por alguna razón extraña sentía que estaba perdiendo a Hanabi, el gran Sarutobi Konohamaru por primera vez en su vida no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

* * *

Acomodo correctamente el cepillo de dientes cuidando que no estuviera deslineado, el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención así que salio del sanitario buscando con la mirada a Sasuke hasta que lo encontro más allá mirando una foto de ellos dos, la primera que se habían tomado, la primera después de saber que su padre pagaría por todo lo que le había hecho, el día más feliz de su vida o al menos eso pensaba.

— ¿Cómo esta Ino? —pregunto caminando hasta la cama para sentarse sobre la misma con una sonrisa risueña, se sentía demasiado bien ese día a pesar de que tenía que ir al hospital el día siguiente donde conocería a un nuevo psicológo, igual que la rubia tenía problemas mentales supuestamente pero no lo creía así, nadie tenía derecho de decir eso si no habían vivido lo que ellas, quiza algún día los médicos entendieran eso, esperaba que si.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza para verla con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta tomar asiento a su lado, sus manos se rozaron y este no dudo en tomar la suya en un gesto íntimo, lleno de cariño que siempre lograba acelerarle el corazón, se acomodo sobre su hombro cerrando un momento los ojos, se sentía cansada en todo el sentido de la palabra, las medicinas y pesadillas nunca la dejaban descansar, quería una noche donde pudiera dormir tranquila.

— Bien, solo cansada, conocio a su nuevo psicológo, es... Naruto —de inmediato se sentó sobre la cama viendolo directo a los ojos, eso no podía ser, la persona que más estimaba Sasuke como a un hermano sería el nuevo psicológo de su amiga, necesitaba saber como se sentía el azabache con respecto a aquello, no podía con aquello, seguro estaba mal pero no lo pensaba demostrar en lo absoluto, no pensaba hacerlo para nada.

— ¿Estás bien con ello? Si quieres puedo hablar con Ino-chan para que piense en la idea de salir de ese hospital —aseguro porque lo que menos deseaba era ver mal a su novio, si podía evitarlo con mucho gusto lo iba a hacer — No, por extraño que parezca no quizo salir corriendo, no quiero pedirle eso si se siente cómoda, lo menos que necesita es alejarse de lo que la hace sentirse calmada —aseguro con una sonrisa sincera causando que su corazón se agitara.

— En verdad eres una buena persona —aseguro besando su mejilla con ternura infinita, siempre que Uchiha Sasuke le sonreía con amor sentía como miles de mariposas volaban por todo su cuerpo, en verdad lo amaba y en verdad le estaba agradecida de que siguiera a su lado aún sabiendo todo lo que había sufrido.

* * *

Se sostuvo con cuidado de los bordes de la escalera sintiendose un poco mareada, escucho algunas voces en la cocina, había decidido bajar porque se le había antojado un poco de leche con chocolate y no quería ser para nada una molestia por completo por lo que lo haría ella sola — Te vas a lastimar Ino-san —ladeo la cabeza viendo a Konohamaru que tenía un poco rojos los ojos... había llorado.

Este se acerco para cargarla con cuidado, era una dulzura de niño a pesar de que era jóven pero para ella sería siempre un niño y punto — Gracias, no quería molestar así que no llame a nadie —aseguro con una disculpa en la sonrisa, el pelimarrón solo movio la cabeza negando como si estuviera reprendiendola aunque sonreía con cálidez, quería preguntarle el motivo de su llanto pero no quería darle problemas así que guardo silencio.

— No das problemas, no tengo ni idea de donde obtuviste esa idea Ino-san, es lo contrario, queremos cuidarte porque te amamos —aseguro el pequeño mientras entraban en la cocina, miro a Sasuke que estaba hablando al parecer con Hanabi quien al ver al pequeño Konohamaru solo bajo la mirada jugando nerviosa con sus dedos, al parecer de nueva cuenta habían peleado pero como para hacer llorar al pelimarrón debio de haber sido fuerte.

— Konohamaru, ve con Hanabi, te debe una disculpa —señalo el azabache señalando a la pequeña niña que lo miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, no creía que eso fuera posible — ¡Ni loca, no pienso disculparme por decirle la verdad! —sintió como el niño temblo más no la solto porque sabía que si caería con fuerza, Sasuke solo miro mal a la pequeña ojiluna que se levanto saliendo de la cocina.

Konohamaru camino hasta hacerla sentar sobre una de las sillas dedicandole una sonrisa de amistad — Cuando quiera algo solo digalo, no quiero que le suceda algo —le señalo este y asintió dedicandole una sonrisa dulce, lo vio dar media vuelta para salir con dirección seguramente a su habitación, escucho el suspiro de su amigo que negó con la cabeza, no estaba feliz con la situación.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —asintió ante su pregunta viendo como el Uchiha daba media vuelta para prepararle algo, una duda la asalto pero no quería preguntarle porque creía sabe la respuesta — S-Sasuke —lo llamo con suavidad recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza para que le preguntara, se mordio un poco el labio tomando aire, la verdad es que si quería saber la respuesta pero no deseaba ser demasiada obvia.

— N-Namikaze-san... ¿e-es s-soltero? —pregunto sintiendo su rostro caliente, seguro parecía un tomate en esos momentos, su amigo solo tomo algunas cosas para cocinar sin contestarle aún, finalmente lo vio negar — Desde que lo conocí estuvo enamorado de una chica llamada Temari, es su novia de siempre, no se ahora pero no creo que esten separados, él realmente la amaba y su relación era seria —contesto el de mirada ónix y solo asintió aunque este no pudiera verla.

— Ya —contesto con simpleza mientras tomaba un poco de leche, lo mejor era no hacerse esperanzas con este, era obvio que soltero no podía serlo, solo bastaba con verlo para saber que tenía mujeres a sus pies, además el rubio nunca se fijaría en ella, en alguien con problemas mentales y encima embarazada, sus esperanzas eran más que nulas.

* * *

Dejo los documentos sobre su escritorio de nueva cuenta, no entendía nada y la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas en todo el sentido de la palabra, era el historial de abortos de Ino, no creía que una persona se sometiera a tantos, es decir, no creía que una madre no quisiera a su bebé si era una parte suya de la persona que amaba aunque después de escuchar su historia sabía que el tipo nunca la había amado.

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, alzo la mirada para verla, a la mujer que amaba, con la cual quería compartir una vida, a la única a la que podía decirle te amo sin tener miedo a nada, Temari, la hermana de su amigo Gaara, la rubia se acomodo su cabello al igual que su bata para entrar en su consultorio, le sonrió con amor viendo una sonrisa de sinceridad en sus hermosos labios, realmente la amaba con todo su corazón.

— ¿Terminaste? Es hora de ir a casa —señalo con un gesto coqueto que le correspondio con una ligera sonrisa, esta sin dudarlo dos segundos se acerco a donde estaba para mover su silla y sentarse sobre sus piernas mientras besaba con suavidad sus labios, le correspondio al beso como siempre solo que sintió algo raro, como si no quisiera que fuera ella quien lo besara sino... Yamanaka Ino.

— No, aún no termino cariño, dame diez minutos y saldre, lo prometo —Temari solo asintió para levantarse de sus piernas y caminar hasta tomar asiento sobre uno de los sillones de su consultorio — Oí que tienes una nueva paciente — comento su rubia de la nada, asintió con la cabeza dando un suspiro, sus terapias empezaban mañana, lo mejor era analizarla de cero y no dejarse llevar por las notas de sus colegas.

— Si, sus terapias empiezan mañana —contesto mientras empezaba a acomodar los expedientes con cuidado, no necesitaba que se traspapelaran para nada, eso no sería bueno, unas suaves manos pasaron por su cintura y sonrió al sentir su aroma colandose en sus fosas nasales, la amaba demasiado — También oí que te encontraste con el Uchiha —comento esta y se tenso un poco, ese era un tema que aún tenía que investigar.

— Eso es tema de otro momento Temari, termine así que es hora de irnos —le señalo separandose con suavidad para buscar su maletín al igual que su abrigo escuchando un leve suspiro, giro el cuerpo viendola ligeramente sorprendida por la manera en la que le había contestado, nunca lo había hecho así pero estaba cansado y aún tenía muchas preguntas en su mente de las cuales necesitaba una respuesta urgente.

— Lo siento, no quise contestarte así es solo que... el tema de Sasuke no es mi fuerte —y no mentía, desde que había dejado de verlo dejo algo muy en claro, ese tema era intratable a menos que lo tratara él, le había dolido que su mejor amigo simplemente se fuera y ya, creía que su relación de hermanos era más que seria pero al final resulto que no era así, solo eran palabras vacías las que le había dicho sobre su hermandad, era una mentira.

— Lo sé Naru, cambiemos de tema, escuche que la paciente es hermosa, no la mires... mírame solo a mí —una hermosa sonrisa aparecio en sus labios después de escuchar las palabras de Temari, tomo su mano con cuidado y le señalo el anillo de compromiso que portaba porque si, era su prometida, la mujer con la cual quería pasar el resto de su vida, tener una familia, morir juntos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— Eres mi prometida, no mirare a nadie que no seas tú —aseguro besando con suavidad sus labios... no mentía, Temari era su vida pero, entonces ¿por qué estaba pensando en qué relación tenía Sasuke con Ino?.

* * *

Eso estaba mal, debía detenerse cuanto antes, era necesario parar pero sus manos tenían vida propia, era menor que él, tenía siete años más, no debía suceder pero no se estaba esforzando en hacer que la situación se calmara un poco y sabía que Hanabi no tenía intención alguna de detenerse, eso se lo decían los besos que estaba repartiendo por todo su cuerpo, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse.

— H-Hanabi —ella solo lo miro con aquellos ojos del color de la luna que lo volvían loco, se inclino y la miro a los ojos con una mirada de infinito cariño porque no la amaba, a quien en verdad amaba era a Sakura, a su prometida pero no sabía como detener aquella relación que tenía con la menor, ni siquiera sabía si quería detenerla, se separo jadeando después de besarla y junto sus frentes.

No tenía ni idea de cuanto iba a durar esa relación porque ninguno de los dos quería detenerse — G-Gaara —susurro su nombre y en ese momento todo encajo, estaba perdido por dos razones, porque era la hermana de la mujer que una vez había amado y si Hinata se enteraba sabía que tendría que huir de país cuanto antes, si Sakura se enteraba todo se acabaría en ese mismo momento, lo sabía demasiado pero todo eso le dio lo mismo cuando la volvio a besar perdiendose en Hyuuga Hanabi.

* * *

N/A

Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios.


	4. Capítulo III

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**Winter Promise  
**

**Capítulo III**

— Gracias —agradecio al pequeño Konohamaru que colocaba el desayuno delante suyo, ese día sería su primera consulta con el rubio, estaba ansiando más que nunca llegar al hospital lo cual era demasiado extraño en su persona, se tenso cuando vio entrar a Hanabi a la cocina, el pequeño ojinegro siguio en sus labores pero ni siquiera la miro, la tensión era más que palpable en esos dos pero no debía entrometerse — Buenos días —saludo la pelimarrón tomando en sus manos un vaso para servirse leche, le dedico una leve sonrisa contestando a su saludo pero Konohamaru no contesto en lo absoluto, siguio en lo suyo.

Dio un suspiro mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de fruta picada — Es de buena educación saludar —señalo furiosa la hermana pequeña de su amiga, el chico siguio en lo suyo, de verdad que estaban más que furiosos entre ellos — Basta los dos —y entonces hizo acto de aparición el Uchiha que provoco que los dos pequeños se tensaran, sabía hacer valer su prescencia en todo el sentido de la palabra — Lo siento —se disculpo el protegido pero siguio lavando los trastos, no entendía el porque de su furia si se suponían que eran pareja, se notaba a kilómetros el amor que se tenían o... ¿ya no había amor?.

Entonces era verdad que el amor se acababa con el paso del tiempo — Ino —dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando de más con el cuchillo, lo solto de golpe viendo el miedo en los ojos del de mirada ónix, no era lo que pensaban, de verdad que no iba a hacer nada — N-No iba a hacer nada, lo juro —sentencio con voz clara, vio una sonrisa en los labios del azabache que se acerco para alborotarle el cabello, le dio un manotazo mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido — Date prisa, tengo que ir a dejarte —asintió volviendo a tomar la cuchara para seguir con su desayuno, no quería faltar a su cita.

— Ya voy, ya voy —señalo escuchando un monosílabo de parte de este que procedio a servir el desayuno para Hinata quien no se podía levantar de la cama de momento debido a que estaba en tratamiento y el mismo la dejaba sumamente debilitada — Tengo que ir al trabajo, permiso, nos vemos más tarde —se despidio con la mano del ojinegro quien fue donde Sasuke que le sonrió acomodando su camisa y alborotandole el cabello, parecía su padre, de hecho no dudaba que Konohamaru lo viera como uno después de salvarlo de los horrores que su familia le había hecho pasar, el niño siempre se sentiría en deuda.

— Con cuidado —el pequeño asintió saliendo sin despedirse de su novia a quien parecio darle lo mismo, esperaba algún día encontrar el verdadero amor y aún más... luchar para no perderlo. 

* * *

Coloco la bandeja de comida sobre el regazo de Hinata viendo una leve sonrisa en los labios de la ojiluna que movio un poco la misma hasta estar contenta con la misma, se mordio un poco el labio, puede que el TOC de ella fuera desquiciante pero a él le daba lo mismo, la amaba aún más que a nadie en el mundo, así de sencillo era aquello — Gracias por el desayuno Sasuke-kun —agradecio con una gentil sonrisa, aquellas muecas le fascinaban de una manera indescriptible, la amaba realmente, quería lo mejor para ella y era por eso que tendrían que ver a un psicológo dentro de nada pero de momento disfrutaría.

— No agradezcas, te lo he dicho miles de veces —sentencio viendo una ceja encarnada y escuchando poco después aquella risa que siempre lograba acelerarle el corazón, la amaba demasiado — Tomo nota —señalo aún riendo un poco, la miro directamente a los ojos, se inclino y junto sus labios pero la ojiluna desvío la mirada, ya, se le había olvidado — Me lave los dientes Hina, estoy libre —aseguro pero su novia negó con la cabeza y lo entendio, había momentos en los que se le olvidaba lo que tenía pero eran pocos, por lo general era controladora con el contacto humano, justo como en esa situación.

Se alejo y le sonrió con tranquilidad, no quería presionarla — Tengo que llevar a Ino al hospital, Hanabi estara aquí, sabes la rutina, nos vemos después, te amo —confesó como tantas otras veces, vio una mirada llena de remordimiento así que le sonrió diciendo que estaba bien aunque... dolía — T-También te amo —murmuro con la mirada baja, no había más que decir así que salio de ahí antes de que le dijera que le dolía el que su miedo no se fuera con él que jamás le haría daño, entendía el TOC que poseía pero ella no entendía que era necesario tratar el mismo — ¿Sasuke? —ladeo la cabeza viendo a Ino, su amiga.

Le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas pero esta entendio el mensaje así que acorto la distancia entre los dos para abrazarlo con fuerza, más que nunca necesitaba ese abrazo, era demasiado lo que sentía por Hinata que le dolía el no poder tocarla a su gusto, la entendía, de verdad lo hacía pero el daño no era menos... solo esperaba algún día dejar todos los demonios que la seguían mientras tanto él se encargaría de dejar los suyos atrás y... Namikaze Naruto era el primero en su lista. 

* * *

La gente transitaba con prisas por los pasillos, tan solo era de mañana y las rutinas de muchas personas ya empezaban, miro de nueva cuenta el expediente que le habían entregado esa mañana — ¿Nueva paciente? —ladeo la cabeza viendo a su amigo rubio que se desordenaba el cabello con la mano mientras se acomodaba los lentes en el bolsillo de la bata — Algo así, llegaste temprano —señalo como si nada viendo un leve puchero en los labios del ojiazul que sinceramente no le quedaba en lo asboluto — No es cierto, es solo que tú siempre llegas temprano Gaara —lo acuso como un pequeño niño lo que lo hizo sonreir.

Siguieron con su camino con calma pasando a personas y enfermeras que corrían de prisa por el hospital, dudaba sinceramente algún día acostumbrarse del todo pero después de todo era su carrera, la que él mismo había elegido — Te aviso que Temari se va a molestar por irte sin ella —señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, de verdad que le encantaba apuntillarlo con aquello, era como su plus para reir a espaldas de su amigo — Anda ya, si ella vino conmigo así que lamento decirte que te salio mal el meterme miedo —solto una suave risa, solo con Naruto era capaz de reir tan despreocupadamente y lo agradecía.

— Es solo que eres demasiado asustadizo, eso no es mi culpa —arremetio cuando el rubio choco con alguien que venía corriendo provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, era una mujer, una rubia de hecho — ¡Ino! —aquella voz lo hizo congelarse en su sitio, reconocería donde fuera a la persona que venía corriendo... Uchiha Sasuke, la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo sin mentir, Naruto miro a la rubia que lo miro, unos ojos azules derramando lágrimas, lo que vio en la mirada de su amigo lo congelo, era empatía y adoración, eso tenía que ser un espejismo porque este no se preocupaba por nadie.

Nadie fuera de su círculo claro estaba — Ino, no vuelvas a huir de esa ma... —las palabras del Uchiha se quedaron en su garganta cuando lo miro, con odio, el cual era correspondido en todo el sentido de la palabra — Sabaku —siseo apartando a la mujer de los brazos del ojiazul que estaba desconcertado, ya se había deshecho del azabache pero algo le decía que en esa ocasión iba a ser más complicado hacerlo, sin embargo, lo haría, lo haría porque se lo había prometido a su hermana... lo quitaría de su camino como antes sin dudarlo. 

* * *

Temblo en los brazos de Sasuke quien solo la apreto contra su cuerpo, le habían dado una noticia en la que pensar, Kankuro estaba en el país, no sabían en donde pero al parecer había estado moviendo algunos contactos para dar con ella, no quería volver a revivir los horrores que este le había hecho pasar, eso tenía que quedar en el pasado pero si este quería encontrarla lo haría tarde o temprano sin duda alguna — Shhh, todo estara bien —susurro a su oído aunque notaba el estado de alerta en el que estaba, el azabache le había contado del Sabaku hace mucho tiempo y por fin lo conocía, a la persona que lo había dañado.

No podía creer que hubiera roto una amistad de la nada, sus razones no las conocían pero no le caía bien el sujeto — Que gusto volver a verte Uchiha —su voz era un siseo, se apreto más contra el de ojos ónix quien beso sus cabellos, lo irónico del asunto era que él no estaba bien, tenía problemas con Hinata, con su familia pero aún así siempre la protegía como si fuera su pequeña hermana pero no era así, estaba sola como siempre a pesar de que estaba rodeada de personas — No puedo decir lo mismo Sabaku, esta más en claro que has arruinado mi día —ataco su amigo de nueva cuenta con aquellas palabras.

La risa del pelirrojo se escucho y fue más apretada, era como si su amigo la estuviera usando de momento para no lanzarse contra la otra persona — Creí que habías madurado, ya veo que no —sin dudarlo dos segundos intento separarse del cuerpo del Uchiha pero este la afianzo con más fuerza, sabía que si la soltaba se iría contra el de mirada aguamarina, no estaba en sus planes matar a alguien — No me conoces así que pasa de esos comentarios, no tienes ni idea de quien soy —aseguro con calma pero no era así, lo notaba por el temblor que se estaba incrementando en su cuerpo, no era una buena señal eso.

— Se quien eres, tu madre es una alchólica que se vende solo por una gota de aquel producto, creo que la vi cierto día con cinco hombres... justo como una pu... —todo paso demasiado rápido, Sasuke la hizo a un lado y salto como un animal de caza hacía el pelirrojo que cayo al suelo intentando detener los golpes del de mirada ónix quien también recibía algunos, todo empeoro cuando sintio una mirada profunda, giro la cabeza ajena a todo el caos buscando aquellos ojos pero no había nadie, sin embargo, lo había sentido, fue empujada por una persona y trastabillo hasta caer al suelo, lo preocupante fue cuando...

— Temari... —susurro al ver a aquella mujer que giro la cabeza para disculparse o algo así pero su semblante cambio a horror cuando la miro y se dio cuenta de quien era, escenas de su pasado la golpearon de una manera brutal que el aire comenzo a faltarle — T-Tú... —la rubia de coletas estaba llena de miedo, lo noto en cada poro de su ser... después de tanto tiempo volvía a ver a la persona que le había hecho un daño más profundo incluso que Kankuro y en esa ocasión no estaba dispuesta a dejar aquel acto como si nada... por supuesto que no. 

* * *

Separo a Sasuke de Gaara que fue sostenido por Sai quien llego igualmente corriendo como un loco, seguro que el ajetreo ya era noticia — ¡Basta Sasuke! —no, no pensaba prestarle atención en lo absoluto, jamás había pensado que fuera capaz de golpear a alguien, si siempre era tan recto que estaba más que sorprendido — ¡N-No me toques! —giro la cabeza cuando escucho el grito de Ino, miro a Temari confundido quien intentaba hablar con la ojiazul que estaba hiperventilando, en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, todo era un maldito caos en serio, seguía sin entender el porque de la pelea entre sus amigos.

Claro que había escuchado el comentario del pelirrojo pero no entendía nada — E-Escucha... —su prometida intento acercarse de nuevo a la Yamanaka que comenzo a llorar, nadie se le acercaba, era bien conocido que no era la mejor de las opciones, giro a su amigo para verlo de frente, noto rabia, dolor, muchos sentimientos en sus ojos ónix — Sasuke, Sasuke... calma, Ino te necesita —señalo ladeandole la cabeza para que viera a la rubia que miraba con un odio profundo a su prometida, no sabía de que la conocía o que diablos, ya después resolvería ese acertijo, toda la rabia se esfumo del cuerpo de su amigo.

Lo vio separarse bruscamente de su agarre para correr donde la rubia alejando a Temari de un empujón, tomo el rostro de Ino entre sus manos para que lo mirara, vio una desesperación horrible en su mirada y algo se removio dentro de sí — Ino, Ino, mírame —los ojos azules chocaron con los ónix y entonces se lanzo a sus brazos, no quería verla abrazando a su amigo, no quería, apreto los puños mirando como su madre llegaba con su padre, después de todo ellos eran los médicos a cargo y dueños del hospital, lo raro es que no hubieran llegado de prisa como siempre hacían en situaciones como aquellas.

— Seguridad —y lo peor paso cuando aquellos gorilas llegaron... oficialmente todo era un maldito enredo y algo le decía que solo era el inicio de los problemas. 

* * *

Miro a los padres de Naruto que estaban acompañados de la policía, más allá estaba Gaara con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo, merecido se lo tenía y que agradeciera que lo hubieran detenido de lo contrario lo hubiera matado a golpes — Shhh, no llores —Ino estaba sujeta a su pecho, si que reconocía a Temari, lo que no esperaba es que esta fuera prometida de Naruto, eso no estaba bien, todo iba a empezar a estar mal desde ese momento, se había prometido que la cuidaría para siempre pero la situación se tornaba peligrosa — L-Llevame a casa... S-Sasuke —asintió apretandola con más fuerza, eso haría de inmediato.

— Presentaremos cargos —apunto la señora Kushina con un monosílabo certero, la miro con calma, no podía volver a perder los papeles — Hazlo, me da lo mismo, mis abogados se encargaran, si me disculpas, me retiro —noto la sorpresa en los ojos del rubio por hablarle de aquella manera, pero ellos dos tenían un pasado amargo, demasiado de hecho pero no quería pensar en eso — No, no te vas, te llevaran a la comisaría —sonrió como un niño pequeño ante las palabras de Minato que parecía un animal al lado de su esposa, siempre siguiendola, si no parecían un matrimonio, apreto más a Ino para que dejara de llorar.

— Me iré por la sencilla razón de que si mis abogados llegan justo aquí, sucederan dos cosas, una; Sabaku sera denunciado por mí, las razones ellos se los dirán, número dos; Temari lo acompañara pero eso será discutido en privado... ¿verdad? —giro la vista hacía la mujer de coletas que temblo de pies a cabeza ante su mirada de odio pero no podía no sentirlo después de todo el daño que le había hecho a Ino, estaba más que claro que la destruiría — No te atrevas a meterla en esto Sasuke, ella no tiene nada que ver —esperaba que algún día su ex amigo guardara silencio, eso era lo que pedía en ese momento.

Temari comenzo a tartamudear y sonrió ante aquello — N-Naru, deja que se vayan —la mujer debería saber que eso no estaba en sus manos sino dentro de los padres del rubio que sabía no iban a dejar que se fueran así como así, la puerta se abrio de golpe dejando ver a Konohamaru junto con sus abogados y... Hanabi que entro corriendo para ver como estaba Ino, le indico con la mirada que estaba mejor en sus brazos, entonces la mirada de la ojiluna viajo hacía la habitación hasta detenerse donde... el Sabaku, noto que se conocían, era experto en saber de las personas y esos dos se conocían, eso no podía estar bien.

Miro a la ojiluna que de inmediato volvio a verlo a él con una leve sonrisa, estaba tensa, gimio acomodando la cabeza sobre la de la rubia que se quejo un poco en su pecho por el golpe — Dime que no es cierto —susurro sintiendo que poco a poco los problemas volvían a por ellos, pasara lo que pasara tenía que proteger a su familia, eso estaba más que claro, no pensaba dejar que nadie les hiciera daño... eso nunca. 

* * *

Los abogados de su protector comenzaron a discutir con los que suponía eran los dueños del hospital — Konohamaru —ladeo la cabeza viendo al azabache que tenía en sus brazos a Ino que lloraba aún, no entendía nada pero lo mejor era no preguntar de momento — ¿Necesita algo? —pregunto de inmediato recibiendo una sonrisa y una negación con la cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta que había llegado con el uniforme de trabajo, era mecánico, la verdad no le molestaba pero a Hanabi si, ella siempre le decía que podía aspirar a algo mejor pero la sola idea de ser bueno en algo le daba escalofríos, no se sentía cómodo.

Sasuke no lo había obligado así que se lo agradecía sinceramente — Gracias por llegar de prisa —negó ante su agradecimiento, no era nada, solo agradecía no haber olvidado el celular como siempre, volvio su vista hacía su novia viendo que se removía nerviosa junto a la pared, se quedo congelado cuando un hombre pelirrojo se levanto caminando hacía ella, quería levantarse pero la mano fuerte del azabache no se lo permitio, admiro como aquel sujeto se inclinaba hasta rozar sus labios con los de su novia, se quedo tenso por completo, eso era un sueño, tenía que serlo pero no fue, no lo era y saberlo le dolio.

— K-Kono... —la peliazul lo miro con miedo y dolor en la mirada, el hombre lo miro no entendiendo, estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de nada, justo como él... al menos hasta ese momento — Tengo que volver al trabajo Sasuke-san, ¿le molesta? —este negó con la cabeza, se levanto para hacer una reverencia y caminar hacía la salida, necesitaba alejarse de ahí cuanto antes, eso era demasiado, todo paso demasiado rápido, no sabía desde cuando lo engañaba y no quería saberlo en lo absoluto, salio de ahí con paso calmado, se quería alejar de todo lo que lo estaba dañando aunque sería imposible del todo.

¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿No la amaba lo suficiente? No, si, si la amaba más que a su vida, más que a cualquier persona u objeto en el universo pero al parecer eso no era suficiente, no lo había sido, camino con la cabeza en alto, no tenía porque bajarla y no lo haría nunca, no de nuevo... quería su felicidad y si ese hombre lo era, no intervendría, no lo haría ni en sueños, eso estaba más que claro.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Capítulo IV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**Winter Promise  
**

**Capítulo IV**

Había besado a Hanabi, ¡¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?!, Naruto le iba a arrancar la cabeza, estaba deseando con cada parte de su cuerpo que no recordara nada de aquello, no le apetecía discutir en lo absoluto con su amigo rubio — Hanabi, es hora de irnos —la profunda voz del Uchiha se escucho en toda la estancia, no tenía ni idea de que conociera al azabache, a cada momento se sorprendía más con la situación — S-Si... —solto la mano de la pelimarrón que lo miro con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro, aún desconocía quien era el chico que parecía vivir para el Uchiha pero ya después investigaría sobre el mismo.

— Nos vemos después —y seguía queriendo que le arrancaran la cabeza porque no estaba pensando en lo más mínimo en su novia Sakura quien podría arrancarle la cabeza con solo un golpe, los vio alejarse y fue cuando noto algo, el de mirada ónix abrazaba a aquella rubia como si la vida se le fuera en ello, quiza ese era su punto débil pero no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas de momento — Ahora mismo quiero una maldita explicación de lo sucedido —si, la voz de ese momento era la señora Kushina quien parecía querer matar a alguien ahí mismo y la razón era simple, Uchiha Sasuke había ganado la batalla del día.

Miro a Naruto que tan solo solto un suspiro, eso iba a terminar de mal en peor y sabía la razón — Nuestros asuntos no son de su incumbencia, mientras generemos dinero y no causemos problemas todo estara bien, no volverá a suceder —si, su amigo ojiazul no soportaba a sus padres, diferencias que en ninguna familia podrían suceder habían sucedido con ellos, lo vio tomar la mano de su hermana así que era hora de salir corriendo de ese inmenso despacho, sintió las miradas de sus jefes y un escalofrío lo recorrio de pies a cabeza, salieron y entonces logro tomar aire, en verdad eran personas que daban miedo, mucho.

— Tú y yo hablaremos después —asintió viendo como su amigo se perdía con su hermana, golpeo su cabeza contra la pared... Hanabi solo le empezaba a traer problemas pero no quería dejarla, mejor dicho, no deseaba dejarla. 

* * *

Coloco el cinturón de seguridad en la cintura de Ino viendo como estaba un poco más calmada, Hanabi había tomado un taxi con la excusa de que tenía que ir al centro comercial y no quería incomodarlos, más tarde hablaría con ella claro estaba — Sasuke —ladeo la cabeza y vio a la rubia con una expresión de dolor, algo no estaba bien, condujo sus manos a su vientre, el embarazo de tres meses aún no se notaba, el maldito de Kankuro la había secuestrado hace tres, casi cuatro meses, no se perdonaba el haberla perdido de vista en el centro comercial, era su culpa que estuviera embarazada de la peor persona del mundo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ino? —una sonrisa débil fue lo que le dedico, el pánico se apodero de cada parte de su cuerpo, si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría, había sido su culpa que durante una semana estuviera perdida, que hubiera llegado lastimada, como si un camión hubiera pasado sobre ella, se desato el cinturón de seguridad para hacer lo mismo con el suyo, salio del auto y abrio de golpe su puerta, la tomo por las piernas y la espalda, giro el cuerpo y salio corriendo como loco con dirección al hospital — ¡Una camilla! ¡Una maldita camilla! —grito llamando la atención de los enfermeras y doctores.

Ino fue apartada de sus brazos y el pánico inundo cada parte de su cuerpo, si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría — S-Sasuke... —con la mano débil lo arrastro cerca de su persona, le sonrió en respuesta, todo iba a estar bien, todo tenía que estar bien — ¿Qué sucedio? —miro a Naruto llegar junto con un equipo de médicos, no le había contado del todo la historia de Ino, solo habían hablado de algunas cosas de relevancia importante sobre ella pero no habían tocado "el" tema — Tiene tres meses de embarazo, acaba de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, ¿qué crees que sucedio? —le dedico una mirada de muerte al ojiazul.

Su amigo de verdad era estúpido aunque tuviera un título en psicología — Llevenla a una sala —sentencio el rubio dedicandole una mirada mordaz, la vio alejarse y sintió que algo no estaba bien, paso una de sus manos por su cabello, estaba desesperado, si algo le sucedía no se lo perdonaría nunca, cerro los ojos y le pidio a Dios que nada malo le sucediera porque entonces se volvería completamente loco. 

* * *

Entro mirando en todas direcciones, buscaba con los ojos a Sasuke quien le había llamado hace poco menos de una hora diciendo que Ino estaba internada en cirugía, eso no le había gustado y ahí estaba, la billetera que Sasuke le había dado tenía el suficiente dinero como para pagar miles de taxis, leyo un letreo indicativo así que siguio aquel camino cuando se vio en una sala cálida, lo busco con la mirada y cuando lo vio camino pero tropezo con alguien perdiendo el equilibrio, con normalidad hubiera alejado a aquella persona sin miramiento alguno pero la mano que se poso en su cintura no la hizo sentir asco, era algo más.

Por primera vez se sintio cálida, segura, no llena de asco hacía la persona delante — Lo siento, no estaba al pendiente del camino —se disculpo el desconocido y entonces se quedo completamente quieta cuando vio a un pelirrojo de mirada aguamarina que la miraba con una leve sonrisa, era una persona que removio algo dentro de si — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste? —negó ante sus preguntas, estaba más que bien sinceramente, solo era que se sentía perdida en ese momento, era la primera vez que conocía a una persona que no tenía que pasar un exámen para tocarla y la prueba era que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

— E-Estoy bien —se solto del suave agarre e inesperadamente acomodo su cabello, nunca le gustaba ir a la moda y esas cosas pero quería verse bien ante esa persona que no conocía — Me alegro, lo siento, debo irme —se despidio apresurado y solo lo vio marcharse, sonrió levemente sin saber porque, era extraño, no quería que se fuera, no sabía su nombre pero deseaba verlo una vez más — ¿Hinata? —giro la cabeza de golpe encontrandose con su novio quien intento tomar su mano pero se solto de su agarre sonriendole con nerviosismo, no deseaba que el contacto de aquella persona desapareciera, no lo quería para nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? No era necesario, Ino no entro a cirugía, solo consulta —lo miro y asintió un poco más feliz aunque aún sentía que algo no estaba bien, el extraño había dejado una huella que se quedaría mucho tiempo o al menos así lo sentía — ¿Hinata? —dio un respingo cuando la mano del azabache se poso sobre la suya, sin miramiento alguno alejo la misma de un manotazo recibiendo una mirada dolida pero le dio lo mismo — No me toques —sentencio pasando a su lado para ir a los asientos de la sala de espera... solo quería ver a aquel extraño de ojos aguamarina. 

* * *

Termino de hablar con el círujano que en ese momento se marchaba, una casi hemorragia interna que había sido detenida a tiempo, dio media vuelta y antes de dar dos pasos más vio a Sasuke hablando con una mujer peliazul que solo fruncía el ceño, dio un resoplido para caminar a donde se encontraba, se detuvo delante de ellos llamando su atención — Podrán verla en cinco minutos, no fue una hemorragia interna, no afecto al feto, necesita comer más, un nutriológo hablara con ustedes dentro de nada —su amigo lo miro un poco más calmado pero noto algo en su mirada, ¿dolor?, la pregunta sería, ¿por qué?, quería hablar con él cuanto antes.

Sasuke después de todo había sido su mejor amigo, no era justo tan solo dejarlo solo — Gracias —y eso si que fue sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que Uchiha Sasuke no conocía esa palabra, nunca la había mencionado, podía jurar que le iba a dar un ataque dentro de poco, la peliazul se levanto para comenzar a caminar hacía la salida suponía — Hinata, aún no terminamos de hablar —dictamino el de ojos ónix, la mujer ladeo la cabeza y se encontro con unos ojos luna que miraban con furia — No asistire a un psicológo, no me conoces Sasuke y no creo que quieras conocerme —eso era más que una amenaza o algo peor sinceramente.

Se alejo y el azabache gruño molesto — Ire donde Ino —paso a su lado despeinando sus cabellos, se veía algo vulnerable y eso sin duda alguna era digno de ver porque nunca había sucedido — Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, eres mi amigo después de todo —señalo girando el cuerpo, sus miradas se encontraron, la del Uchiha era hielo sino es que algo más — ¿Amigos? No, no lo somos, por lo que vi el Sabaku es como tu hermano, me alegro por ello sinceramente, no me conoces, no tienes ni idea de quien soy ahora y es mejor para los dos —dicho esto siguio con su camino, no podía dejarlo así, quería volver a tenerlo a su lado.

— Teme, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? —rugio tomandolo del brazo pero en un movimiento rápido se solto de aquel agarre, estaba irancudo, no era el Sasuke que conocía, era otra persona — No intentes buscar al que conocías, ese Sasuke no existe, no me toques como si fueras mi amigo, ¿qué quieres de mí dobe?, no somos nada y punto —parecían una relación pero esto era mucho más importante, era una amistad que quería recuperar porque su amigo era su hermano, siempre fue su hermano, sin embargo, lo dejo ir... porque quiza tenía que conocer a esa persona y no intentar que fuera como antes. 

* * *

Entro en la habitación de Ino viendo que estaba recostada en la cama, al verlo sonrió, intento devolverle la sonrisa pero realmente no podía, el asunto con Hinata se había tornado demasiado serio, ni siquiera entendía su actitud, primero estaban hablando de la situación de la rubia y de pronto le dijo que no quería ir con un psicológo porque no estaba loca, en ningún momento le había dicho que estaba loca, no quería ni verlo y se lo dejo en claro cuando lo abofeteo, nunca le había pegado hasta ese momento — Sasuke —lo llamo en un susurro así que se acerco para tomar asiento a su lado, le dedico una sonrisa llena de ternura, la quería mucho.

La amaba como a una hermana, aparto algunos de sus cabellos con cariño infinito — ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o quieres ir a casa? —la llevaría a donde quisiera, quería cuidarla, protegerla de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño, la ojiazul le dedico una sonrisa leve — C-Casa —murmuro con la voz queda, asintió dispuesto a salir pero la miro y deposito un suave beso en su frente, era la persona a la que no quería perder por nada — Eres lo único que me queda, no me des dolores de cabeza —pidio escuchando su suave risa, con una mirada supo que había entendido lo que quizo decirle, lo que con palabras no sabría decirle.

— Vuelvo en un momento —Ino asintió, solto su mano y salio de ahí a pasos apresurados, movería algunos contactos para que saliera cuanto antes, sabía que detestaba más que nada los hospitales, la cabeza estaba comenzando a punzarle, el asunto con Naruto era un demonio del pasado, su amigo no entendía que ya no era ese mismo niño serio, que sonreía cuando nadie lo veía, estaba cambiado, cambio para proteger a su familia, para protegerse a sí mismo, fue él solo quien crecio, sin la ayuda de nadie, no fue como Naruto que crecio lleno de amigos, de unos abuelos que lo amaban, crecio solo, aprendio solo desde que dejo de verlo.

Así eran las cosas ahora, camino en busca del médico a cargo cuando detuvo sus pasos, una imágen lo congelo en su sitio, personas pasaron a su lado pero todo desaparecio cuando vio a través de las ventanas del edificio el jardín donde esa escena tenía prescencia, Hinata estaba con el Sabaku, estaba riendo, la ojiluna, su ojiluna estaba riendo con su enemigo número uno... aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla de muy mal gusto sin duda alguna. 

* * *

Limpio sus manos con el trapo, su uniforme estaba lleno de grasa, una sonrisa sincera surco sus labios, realmente amaba su trabajo, no pensaba dejarlo nunca, así de sencillas eran las cosas — Konohamaru —su voz, estaba ahí, giro el cuerpo y la vio, se veía agitada, le sonrió con cariño, intento que no se notara que era amor, cuando Hanabi ya no lo amaba — Hola, estaba por ir a comer —señalo intentando que se fuera, no tenía el valor suficiente como para verla en esos momentos, no era tan fuerte — ¿P-Podemos hablar? —estaba insegura, lo notaba así que le sonrió con calma, no tenía que temerle, no pensaba hacerle daño nunca.

— Claro —el ruido de una cubeta les llamo la atención a los dos, ladeo la cabeza y se encontro con su compañera de trabajo, Karin, una pelirroja que estaba usando el overol de trabajo, lo miro y le sonrió para después mirar con furia a Hanabi, no la quería y no sabía porque, bueno, se daba una idea — Es hora de comer, ¿vienes o te quedas? —pregunto aún con su mirada mordaz sobre su ex novia porque estaba más que claro que ya no eran pareja, no podían serlo, no después de lo sucedido — Voy con ustedes en unos minutos —Karin asintió y dio media vuelta meneando las caderas, una sonrisa surco sus labios ante aquel acto.

De verdad que era justo como Sasuke lo había dicho, le atraía — L-L siento, debí decirte... e-entiendo que me odies, que no quieras verme nunca más, s-solo por favor no te... —acorto la distancia entre los dos para alborotarle el cabello, era más alto y siempre la había gustado hacerle eso, la pelimarrón guardo silencio y le dedico una gentil sonrisa — Siempre he querido tu felicidad, es lo único que me ha importado, jamás te odiaría, no puedo hacerlo, no te disculpes por nada, amar no es malo ¿entiendes? —noto sus ojos acuosos así que le volvio a sonreir, no quería verla llorar, se había prometido que nunca la vería llorar.

— Si ese tipo te hace algo malo solo dímelo, no temo molerlo a golpes —Hanabi asintió con una hermosa sonrisa, la despidio con un beso en la frente y giro el cuerpo, no lloro, no tenía porque hacerlo, si ella iba a ser feliz él sería igualmente feliz — G-Gracias —se mordio el labio para no voltear en ningún momento, entro a la habitación contigua del taller y vio a Karin recargada en una pared, sus miradas se encontraron, la pelirroja era mayor pero nunca lo aparentaba con la actitud de niña que tenía — ¿Vas a decir algo? —pregunto cerrando la puerta cuando escucho que su ex novia se había marchado, se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

La de lentes le dedico una sonrisa — Solo diré que te prepares porque ahora estas soltero y te quiero para mí —antes de darse cuenta se había colocado delante suyo y tomado su mentón, para tener simplemente 19 años era demasiado alto, no mucho pero aún así Karin que tenía 22 años estaba pequeña a su lado — Más vale que estes preparado Konohamaru —le dictaminó besando fugazmente sus labios para dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino, la olvidaría, ¿cuándo?, no lo sabía pero lo haría... solo la recordaría como la niña y mujer con la que había conocido lo que era amar. 

* * *

Se sostuvo del brazo de Sasuke con fuerza, la cabeza le punzaba, tenía algunas puntadas en el vientre, nada grave, solo tomaría medicamentos, el azabache había conseguido que le dieran el alta aunque estaba más que claro que no saldría de la cama, en un movimiento rápido la cargo, sus manos se deslizaron a su cuello para tener un mejor agarre, se quejo suavemente cuando bajaron el primer escalón provocando que el azabache se detuviera de golpe — Esto fue mala idea, si, eso fue —lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza para que no se moviera en lo más mínimo, estaba bien, no le gustaban los hospitales y de verdad quería irse.

— E-Estoy bien, en serio, solo camina —pidio con la voz hecha un susurro, no quería estar ahí en lo más mínimo, no cuando había sentido la mirada de alguien sobre su persona, no era tonta, sabía quien era aunque quisiera mentirse, Kankuro, este estaba ahí, no sabía el lugar pero ya la había encontrado, su amigo la bajo con cuidado y cuando dejaron de pasar por escalones tomo un profundo suspiro, finalmente llegaron al auto, la ayudo a tomar asiento con cuidado mientras acomodaba las cosas en el asiento trasero, la cuidaba demasiado — Sasuke —lo llamo provocando que se golpeara con uno de los asientos, estaban en las nubes.

El azabache la miro con una leve mueca de dolor que se esfumo en cuanto miro algo más allá, siguio su mirada y se quedo congelada cuando vio a Hinata con el Sabaku, eso tenía que ser una broma, hablaban y reían como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, eso no era lo peor, oh no, lo peor era que el de mirada agumarina sostenía su mano, ¡su mano!, ¡la estaba tocando!, Hinata no permitía que alguien la tocara sin antes pasar por una serie de chequeos personales, la sola idea de tener a alguien invandiendo su espacio personal era suficiente como para tener una crisis nerviosa pero no la estaba teniendo con el Sabaku, claro que no.

— Hora de irnos —vio que su amigo se subía al auto y emprendía la marcha, no miro atrás en ningún momento y eso verdaderamente fue una sorpresa sino es que algo más — S-Sasuke —lo llamo con miedo pero solo se concentro en el camino, se mordio el labio, no quería ni imaginar que podría suceder en cuanto la peliazul llegara a la casa, se armaría el escándalo en verdad, alcanzo a ver a su psicológo, la sonrisa que se formo se desvanecio cuando Naruto abrazo y beso a... Temari, algo se quebro y supo que fueron sus esperanzas de tener un final feliz al lado de alguien que realmente la hacía sentir viva... 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
